Wishing Only Wounds The Heart
by HillaryKlainton
Summary: Finn Hudson is among the 91 victims of the United Airlines Flight 16 crash. How will everyone deal with such a tragedy? It begins right where Season 4 left off. It is my take on how Season 5 should start out and go on without Finn Hudson.
1. Prologue

"_We want to welcome our viewers in the United States and around the world. I'm Wolf Blitzer. You're in THE SITUATION ROOM."_

"_This is CNN breaking news."_

"_We have some breaking news coming out of Pennsylvania. A plane has reportedly crashed outside the city of Altoona, Pennsylvania. We have no specifics of the aircraft that has reportedly crashed, but we are working our sources to bring that and much more information on this developing story to you. We will continue to follow this breaking news."_

* * *

"_If you are just joining us here in The Situation Room, less than 3 hours ago a plane crashed about 10 miles outside of Altoona, Pennsylvania. Here's what we know. The plane, confirmed by the FAA to be United Airlines Flight 16, is a Boeing 777-200. Flight 16's route reportedly was from Cleveland to New York City. Flight 16 left Cleveland Hopkins International Airport early this morning and was supposed to land at LaGuardia Airport according to the FAA. According to United Airlines, Flight 16 had 407 passengers aboard including crewmembers. So far CNN has learned from some first responders that many people have survived the crash. One first responder reports that as many as 300 of the 407 passengers have been accounted for and are alive. Out of those 300+ found alive, only 150+ so far have needed medical attention according to Altoona Regional Hospital which is where they have been taken for it. We have a death toll confirmation of 37, which may or may not rise. Altoona Fire Department will be having a press conference in about 15 minutes which CNN will carry for you. We expect to hear the latest numbers on the death and injury toll and may get some insight as to why this commercial jet crashed in the middle of Pennsylvania. Stay with CNN for the latest on Flight 16's crash. We'll take a quick commercial break before the press conference begins."_

* * *

"_Hello, I'm Anderson Cooper. Welcome to CNN's continuous breaking news coverage of the crash of Flight 16. It's only been about 12 hours since Flight 16 went down 10 miles or so from the city of Altoona, Pennsylvania, but already we know quite a bit about the incident. First, the injury toll has been confirmed at 298. Almost all of those injured were taken to Altoona Regional Hospital, which has reported that only 14 of those injured are in critical condition. Tragically the death toll kept rising over the course of the last 12 hours, stopping at 91. That death toll is now confirmed by Altoona Fire Department and Altoona Regional Hospital. Now with all 407 passengers and crewmembers accounted for from Flight 16, the focus turns to the cause of the crash. The NTSB has sent a team to Pennsylvania, saying that they will be there by tomorrow morning to begin their investigation. The NTSB and FAA have stated that they are sure that this was not an act of terror. In their joint statement released just about an hour ago, they both said that this crash does not have any signs of a terrorist attack based on accounts from survivors and witnesses. Now we here at CNN, and myself including, do not want to report speculation or speculate ourselves, but we do have a few firsthand accounts of the crash from witnesses who watched Flight 16 go down. It is worth noting that planes fly overhead all the time, due to this part of Pennsylvania being where most planes going to or coming from New York fly through. So the witnesses of Flight 16 are quite used to seeing jumbo jets fly through the skies. All the interviewed witnesses have described the same scenario. They noticed a plane flying normally overhead. As each witness reportedly went back to whatever they were doing right before the crash, every witness described hearing the plane fly overhead and then complete silence from the plane. As the witnesses looked up to see why the plane had been silenced, they watched in horror as the plane began to fall out of the sky and rapidly glide over them. It came closer and closer to the Pennsylvania ground one witness recounted. Every witness described the plane crashing into a patch of empty land with a force that some witnesses compared to an earthquake. From these accounts from the witnesses, it does seem like some or all of the jet's engines failed resulting in the crash of Flight 16. With a death toll of 91, this crash is the worst commercial aircraft crash on United States soil since the September 11 attacks. President Obama learned of the crash only 30 minutes after it occurred, and has continually been briefed through the day and night. From all of us here at CNN, we send our condolences and prayers to the 91 families who lost their loved ones in this horrific crash. This is a tragic day for America. We'll be back with continuing coverage of United Airlines Flight 16's crash._

* * *

"_It's been only 2 days since United Airlines Flight 16 crash-landed near Altoona, Pennsylvania killing 91 of its 407 passengers. CNN has just learned the first 7 names to be released of the 91 victims of Flight 16's crash. The 7 released victim names are Henry Moore, Linda Turner, Jose Sanchez, Emily Peterson, Mary Baxter, __**Finn Hudson**__, and Simon Waters. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the friends and families of these 7 victims and the other 84 victims' friends and families. We'll be right back after these messages."_


	2. Honeymoon Beginning And Ending

It had been a full three days since Emma Pillsbury had become Emma Pillsbury-Schuester. Now Emma stood with her new husband, Will Schuester, in the Cleveland Hopkins International Airport's check-in line. This was the beginning of their honeymoon. As the two newlyweds stepped up to the check-in counter, they looked up at the television screen hanging above the counter. Plastered on the screen which was tuned to CNN were photos of the wreckage of United Airlines Flight 16, a commercial jet that had gone down only two days ago!

"Why am I getting on an airplane two days after a horrible crash happened? That plane left this very airport!" Emma thought to herself. "Oh right…" She thought back to the past thirty-six hours.

The moment Emma had heard about Flight 16, the honeymoon was off… at least in her mind. She had absolutely no intention of getting on a plane in the near future anymore. It had taken a lot of convincing for Emma to agree to go through with their honeymoon plans. Will had spent nearly an entire day presenting why Emma and him should still get on their plane to go on their honeymoon. Will had said things like, "Emma. We have more chance of dying on our way to the airport than on the actual flight!" and "You know how long we've been planning this honeymoon? Almost as long as our first wedding, and you started planning the day after I proposed to you!" Emma had finally agreed just so Will would stop trying to persuade her.

As both Emma and Will turned their attention from the television screen to the check-in counter, they began multitasking by listening to the broadcast and receiving their boarding passes. The woman working the check-in counter's voice molded with the CNN anchor's broadcast.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Schuester., you're going to…?"

"_It's been only 2 days since United Airlines Flight 16 crash-landed near Altoona, Pennsylvania killing 91 of…"_

"So I'll need your signatures here and..."

"_CNN has just learned the first 7 names to be released of the 91 victims of Flight 16's…"_

"Your guys' flight leaves in…"

"_The 7 released victim names are Henry Moore, Linda Turner,…"_

"Do you have anything you want to…?"

"… _Jose Sanchez, Emily Peterson, Mary Baxter,…"_

"Now proceed to the…"

"… _Finn Hudson…"_

Emma's mind completely went blank when sure heard the former Glee Clubber's name. She lost all feeling in her body. She was a statue. It took her a full twenty seconds to snap out of her state of shock.

Emma turned her head to look at her husband, but he wasn't next to her anymore. He was on the airport floor, out cold. Emma screamed, not having known that her husband had fainted right next to her. As she kneelt down next to an unconscious Will, a million thoughts flooded her mind.

"How could this happen?! No. This can't be true. They've made a mistake. It's a different Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson is a common name, right? Why would he be on a plane to New York anyway?" Emma rapidly thought.

Will started to come out of his unconscious state. Emma with the help of some people in line behind them got him up on his feet. Will, once on his feet, instantly remembered why he had fainted in the first place. He gave one look to Emma, a look Emma hoped to never see again.

Emma and Will didn't utter one word to each other, but both heard each other loud and clear from their exchanged looks. They instantly grabbed their luggage and ran toward the airport exit, with the check-in counter woman yelling after them that they forgot all of their passes and were going the wrong way.


	3. A Moment Nothing Could Ruin

**Hello, readers of my story! I'm sorry I said nothing in the first two chapters, but I just completely forgot. I hope you all are enjoying this story. It's my first story, so I'm sorry if it's... mediocre? Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Just a little side note, by the way. As it said in the summary, this begins right where Season 4 left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel couldn't believe his eyes. There right in front of him on one knee was his ex-boyfriend, Blaine Devon Anderson.

Blaine was holding a little black box in his hands. Blaine began a speech that he had been writing for the past two weeks.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine began, "Do you remember Christmas of 2011? You remember how I gave you a bowtie ring made out of Juicy Fruit gum wrappers? Now, answer me this… What was the first thing you said when I presented that little red box to you?"

Kurt gasped.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "This can't be what I think it is! You're crazy!"

Blaine kept going, "You specifically told me only a year and a half ago that if what was in that little red box was an engagement ring your answer would've been yes. So Kurt… is your answer to that very question still a yes?"

Blaine opened the little black box to reveal an engagement ring that must have cost him a good amount of money. Kurt squealed with shock.

"Blaine?! Are you for real? W-When did you buy that? How long have you been planning t-this?"

Blaine didn't utter a word. He just kept looking up at the mesmerized look on the love of his life's face waiting for an answer.

"We're not even together."

Blaine's face flashed an expression of hurt for a split second due to Kurt's statement. Blaine quickly composed himself and went back to staring hopefully at Kurt.

Kurt stuttered, "I b-broke up with Adam less than a m-month ago."

"Why did you break up with him?" Blaine said suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Kurt tried stating a valid reason with little success. "Oh, because we just… Well, he didn't… I couldn't even…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine gave a satisfying smirk knowing the real reason was because Kurt still was in love with him.

"I'm waiting, Kurt." Blaine teased.

As the seconds passed, Kurt quickly thought about the past few months. The few months that Kurt and Blaine were broken up. Kurt had hated those months. He hated every single week that he and Blaine were apart. He hated every day that they were not a couple. Yes, Blaine had cheated. And yes, Kurt had been utterly heartbroken for the first month. But immediately after that first month, Kurt's heart began wanting Blaine back. Kurt had thought he could replace Blaine with Adam. It was cute and fun for the first few weeks, but Adam Crawford was no Blaine Anderson. At Mr. Schuester's fail of a wedding, Kurt had had his chance to be with Blaine again. Kurt didn't feel right about getting back together with Blaine though. So he just decided to make out in the back of a car and hookup. Kurt knew he was toying with Blaine's feelings by teasing him with the hookup. Kurt quickly went back to his New York life and his New York beau. Then the shooting at McKinley happened. Yes, it was only a false alarm caused by Sue Sylvester keeping a concealed weapon at the school, but it stirred something in Kurt. Kurt went back to Lima to be with his father during the learning of his test results, but Kurt also went back to spend more time with Blaine. They had their usual flirty moments (most of them involving Blaine making a dirty comment about Kurt's cuteness), but Kurt again decided not to be with Blaine again. He again didn't feel it would be right. Then there was that dinner with Liz and Jan where they got engaged. And now they were here, standing on the staircase in Dalton Academy where they first looked each other in the eyes with his ex-boyfriend proposing to him.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. He stared into Blaine's hazel eyes which were full of hope and lust. After a moment of absolute silence, Kurt uttered one word that would shape the rest of the two boys' lives.

"Yes!"

It took a second for that answer to register in Blaine's mind, and then came a squeal of pure happiness from the smaller boy. Blaine stood up from his kneel, and thrust the ring onto his now fiancé's finger.

Once the engagement ring was on Kurt's finger, Kurt pulled Blaine into a once-in-a-lifetime kiss. They were held together only by their mouths and their bodies pressed together. After over a minute of kissing, Kurt pulled away and breathed, "Nothing could ruin this moment."

Immediately after those words left Kurt's lips, his phone beeped announcing someone had texted him. Kurt didn't waste any time in ignoring the beep and returning his lips to Blaine's. Seconds later, another beep went off on his phone. Kurt, still kissing Blaine, made a face that showed how annoying the beeping was becoming. Nothing could be the matter. Another beep made its presence heard. His father was doing quite well after receiving the fantastic news that his cancer was gone. One more beep sounded. There's was no real drama going on between any of his immediate friends. He decided to continue kissing Blaine. Nothing could be more important than making out with his fiancé.

After the fifth beep, Kurt stopped kissing Blaine and pulled out his phone ready to turn it completely off. Once he lit up the lock screen of his iPhone, he saw that his father had sent him 5 text messages in less than a minute. He quickly unlocked his phone, and watched as the 5 messages appeared on his phone.

**Dad**

_Kurt._

_Call me._

_You need to call me._

_Forget it. You need to just come home right now._

_KURT!_

Just as Kurt read his name in all caps, another message appeared.

_It's an emergency._

Seeing the word emergency in a text from his father, Kurt's mind went into overdrive. What if he had another heart attack? What if that doctor had gotten it horribly wrong, and his father had only a few weeks to live? What if this wasn't even his dad, and it was a murderer who had already got Burt and now was luring Kurt to be his/ hers next victim?

Kurt shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at Blaine with a face of horror. Blaine exclaimed, "Honey, who were all those texts from? Is something the matter?"

Kurt didn't speak, but nodded his head furiously. He grabbed Blaine and kissed him on the lips with a quick motion. Kurt said, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go!" Kurt then turned around and ran down a Dalton hallway toward the door that led to the parking lot. Blaine stood at the foot of the Dalton staircase, watching his fiancé head toward the end of the hallway. He pondered what news could have made Kurt end this amazing moment.

* * *

**I had to have Klaine get engaged. I just had to, okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up in about a week! If you have time, please review! Any type of review is welcome!**


End file.
